The door opened
by alleluiamagiatsuioku
Summary: "Mama. If I was still human I'd be twenty today."


**2017**

The door opened.

A woman walked into the house.

Shoulder length purple hair. Around thirty or forty looks-wise. Wrapped around her body is a business dress. Bags under her purple eyes. The house she walks in is futuristic and modern, and the woman is rich with her son and husband.

Stress had overwhelmed her that night. Jobs all around the place. Phone calls to take up. Ideas to create. Her brain was wound up with all these things that made her tired.

It was frustrating.

Junko collapsed onto the chair at the front of the table; she swung her legs around as she let her head fall back.

"So tired… 'baldy can't do his own jobs cause he's old'? Ha! I should just rip that toupee right of his shiny head and teach him some manners the old fu-"

"Welcome home honey." A man walked from the kitchen holding a pot in hand. Brown hair. Glasses. Nothing really out of the ordinary with that one. She loved him anyway.

Junko lifted up a lifeless hand and muttered a 'hello' before a loud sigh escaped her throat.

Tomohisa laughed. "Would you like to go to bed honey?"

"I'm… fine." Junko almost slurred out. "Just get something to drink will you dear?"

In around a minute or so a glass of fresh liquor was sitting in front of the woman. The scent of it and the sound of ice hitting glass made her head lift up in curiosity.

"Yes… the good stuff." Junko turned her head to the kitchen. "Thanks honey!"

Junko immediately took a sip of the liquid, savouring the taste of the sweet wine. She knew that she was too tired to get the bottle so she had to savour every last drop. Setting the glass down, Junko sighed and pulled back a strand of her hair.

The silence was overwhelming, but to Junko it was nice. The sound of people rushing everywhere in the company building was something you would get immediately sick of.

"This is nice… I'm surprised Tomo didn't have to drag me in this time. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day today."

She took another sip and fell into silence.

But Junko wasn't alone.

Sitting across from her on the table was a girl. A girl with a faint glowing light. Impossibly long pink hair. Bright golden eyes. A magnificent white gown. Her smile was a captivating feature. Her legs were brought together as she edged closer to the table, smiling at her mother.

"That's funny Mama, you were heavy when you were tired." She giggled, holding a gloved hand up to her mouth.

"I wonder if I'm heavy…" Junko whispered, wondering to herself. She took another gulp of her wine before holding her head in her hands.

"Of course you were really tired and always complaining about your boss."

"Of course!" Junko raised her voice and lifted her head up; she slammed her glass into the table. "That old fuck can't keep his game together! I'm so tired looking after his shitty ass!"

"Language Mama." Madoka said. "You've almost got a worse mouth than Kyoko-chan."

"I mean if he's so old he can't do his job than why doesn't he bloody retire? We could do great without him and I could even take his place! We'd gain the lot of money and the whole place would be running better!"

Madoka giggled nervously. "Mama you're too loud." Her golden eyes became soft as she spoke; she laid her head onto her gloved hands.

"Hey Mama. If you could have one wish in the entire world what would it be?"

"Damn I wish he would retire."

Madoka laughed out loud. "Well, hopes and dreams come true one day. Maybe one day you'll be in his place, considering how old he is."

Junko sighed and laid her head in her hands again, her eyes rested on the table as she left her mind to think.

Madoka smiled softly. "Mama." Knowing that her mother wasn't going to answer, she continued. "If I was still human, I'd be twenty today."

She laid out a book. Her drawing book. She flipped through the pages and came up onto a roughly drawn picture. A picture of Madoka as an adult wearing a business uniform and Junko, they were both holding glasses of fresh liquor.

"We talked about how when I became an adult we'd drink together didn't we?" Her voice was soft in comparison to her mothers. Madoka held up a gloved hand and a glass of wine that was the same as Junko's formed. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and set it onto the table.

"We were talking about how my party would be huge. All my friends would be there, and our entire family. There'd be loads of alcohol and we'd get completely drunk!" Madoka laughed.

Before Madoka continued to speak, Junko interrupted her. "What's Tomo doing? Jobs?" She sighed. "I wish I had someone to drink with right now. It's lonely…"

Madoka smiled at this. "You do have someone to drink with Mama. Me." She tapped her wine glass against her mother's.

_Clink!_

Junko blinked and glanced up from her hand, her eyes were wide as she stared in front of her. "Is someone there?"

Madoka waved. "I'm here." She smiled. "Even if you can't see me or hear me, I'll be right by your side."

Junko's closed her eyes and sighed. "Nevermind." Smiling, she took her glass in one hand and mimed a 'cheers' gesture.

"Cheers."

Madoka beamed. "Cheers."

* * *

**2027**

The door opened.

A woman walked into the house.

Instead of flopping down onto a chair, she laid her jacket onto the couch and raced towards the kitchen.

"Tomo!"

Tomohisa appeared from the kitchen to welcome her. "Welcome home honey. You're later than usual today."

Junko kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Thanks." The smile disappeared in an instant. "We need to hurry though!"

Tomohisa was surprised "What? Why?"

Junko practically ran up the stairs. "Homura's coming over for dinner tonight!"

"The girl from Mitakihara Middle School?"

"That was years ago Tomo! She's a woman now! I invited her over, and she was quite surprised."

Tomohisa smiled. "So when is she coming over?"

Junko raced back down the stairs in casual clothing. "In half an hour. We need to clean up the place before she gets here. Can you help me?"

"Of course I will!"

Sitting on a chair at the table, the girl was giggling at the scene before her. Her golden eyes were laughing with amusement. "Oh Mama, Homura-chan won't mind! The house isn't messy anyway." Madoka glanced at the floor, and winced at a pair of Tatsuya's underwear. She picked it up and tossed it under the couch pillow.

"Nobody will notice that." She giggled to herself.

Madoka fell silent as she watched Junko and Tomohisa race around the house in a rush. They cleaned in every nook and cranny like absolute maniacs.

Madoka noticed something on her Mother's face. Wrinkles were spreading. The very thought saddened her.

"Mama. If I was human I'd be thirty today."

_Ding Dong!_

"Ah! She's early!" Junko calmed herself and walked over to the door. Nervousness didn't exist with her, just stress and anxiety. The door opened.

A woman was standing in the doorway. Long dark hair. Purple eyes. Faint smile. Casual clothes. Silver ring on finger.

"Good evening Kaname-san."

"Good evening Homura."

Madoka's face lit up once she saw the dark haired beauty. "Homura-chan!" She ran daintily over to stand next to Junko. She smiled at Homura.

"We're so happy you're here Homura-chan!" Madoka grasped Homura's hand.

Homura's eyes widened as a familiar warmth was sent through her. She looked at her hand, but nothing was there.

"Is something wrong?"

Homura was snapped out of her thoughts with the voice. She turned her attention back to Junko and smiled. "Nothing, don't worry."

Junko grinned. "Come inside."

Madoka watched them happily. She watched Homura wow about how clean the room was. She watched the three adults along with her younger brother Tatsuya laugh and eat dinner together. She watched Junko send Tatsuya to bed. Eventually it was just Junko and Homura sitting alone together.

"This isn't as familiar as it was last time I went here." Homura said, glancing around the house.

Junko blinked. "You've been here before?"

"Ah! I mean- of course not!"

Junko laughed. "Doesn't matter." She poured wine into her own glass and took a sip, sighing.

"Do you like wine Homura?"

Homura blinked. "I haven't tried it before Kaname-san."

Junko almost spat out her drink. "Ehh?! You mean you're thirty years old and haven't drunken any alcohol yet?"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "I don't have much time to go out at night. This is a one-time thing."

"Oh I understand. Work?"

"Something like that."

Junko sighed. "It's tiring isn't it? So it's all work and no play for you? You work so late that you don't even get to have a drink?"

Homura shook her head again. "I work all night long. Then I spend most the day doing my… other job or resting myself."

"Ah you're making me feel like I'm going through nothing!" Junko lightly punched the dark haired woman's arm. "Stop it."

Homura found herself chuckling slightly.

Junko sighed. "So you want some wine or not?"

Homura shrugged. "I guess I could try it."

Junko poured wine into Homura's glass, which she then brought up to her lips.

Homura thought for a few moments. "It's sweet. And refreshing."

"I know!" Junko stretched. "After a long day at work it's a good way to repay yourself. Don't drink too much though on your first go, don't want you getting drunk on me."

Taking another sip, Homura laughed. "I won't do anything stupid don't worry."

Junko laughed with her. "It's good to have someone to drink with. Tomo doesn't drink as much as I do, so I'm usually stuck being alone. But he talks to me sometimes."

Homura's expression softened and she smiled faintly like she was reminiscing on something. "You always have someone to drink with Kaname-san." She whispered.

"What was that?" Junko leaned closer. "I didn't hear."

Homura waved a hand in dismissal. "It's nothing."

Sitting across the table from them, Madoka sat there smiling.

"Thank you, Homura-chan."

* * *

**2032**

The door opened.

A woman walked into the house.

Looking conflicted; Junko sat on a chair at the table and ran her fingers through her hair, putting her head in her hands.

Madoka sat across from her again, looking worried. "What's wrong Mama?"

"What's wrong dear?"

Junko lifted up in head and put her face in her hands. She didn't bother to look at the concerned looking Tomohisa who stood beside her.

"Apparently, Homura's dead."

"Dead?! How did she die?!"

"Nobody knows. She's been missing for over a year now. I noticed it before but didn't think she was dead. Until a friend of hers came up and told me."

"Honey, she might still be missing. You never know."

Junko sighed. "I've known her for a long time now; I really wish I knew how she died."

Madoka gazed at her mother in sympathy. "It's alright Mama. She's with me all the time. It's fine."

Sadly, Madoka stared at an empty wine glass that sat in the middle of the table. She formed a glass of wine in her hand and tapped in with the one on the table. Silently, Madoka took a gulp.

"Mama. If I was still human I'd be thirty five today."

Madoka looked at her mother. She was getting older and older. So was Tomohisa. She dreaded the day that would eventually come.

"I wish you knew about how Homura died too. It's okay because she's here with me. But you'll never know."

Junko refused to cry. She just clenched her head in her hands and shut her eyes tight.

* * *

**2037**

The door opened.

A woman walked in.

The happy look on her face was astounding. Flushed cheeks. Wrinkles covered her skin. She had not gained much weight when she got older. She was still up and going at sixty.

"Retirement!" Junko yelled out happily. She flopped out onto the chair and took a big gulp of wine.

Madoka sat across from her, glad at seeing her aging mother so happy. But she was cautious. "Mama, don't drink all of it. You need to save some space for your retirement party tonight remember?"

Junko's wrinkled lit up and she punched the air. "Yes! The retirement party! I need to save some space for tonight don't I?"

Madoka giggled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Junko saved her energy. She tipped the rest of the wine into the sink before sitting back down at the dining table.

"Mama, where's Papa?"

"So I'm all alone for now, Tomo's gone to set up the retirement party." She sighed and spun the empty glass in her hand.

"Oh yes, I can see Papa now."

"I mean it's so exciting! Everyone's gonna be there! All my workmates, Tomohisa, Tatsuya and his girlfriend…"

"That's right. Tatsuya's all grown up now..."

The smile slipped off Junko's face as she moaned. "Geez, I feel so old. Sixty and still up and running? I find it hard to believe."

Madoka giggled. "Sixty isn't old Mama!"

Silence befell the room. All you could hear was the clinking of ice cubes hitting glass.

"Mama." Madoka said softly. "If I was still human, I'd be forty today."

The pink haired girl watched her mother. "What I can't believe is that you're having your retirement party on my birthday. It makes me feel special!" She smiled cheerfully, but it faded slightly as she came to stare at the table.

"But of course I don't exist anymore, so you don't even know you had a daughter." Madoka glanced at Junko. "Mama, can I go to your retirement party?"

Junko sighed again. "So even baldy's coming? Oh yeah, Tomo did say anyone can come…"

Madoka's face lit up. "So I can come?" She smiled in pleasure. "Yay! Thank you Mama!"

Junko jumped up. She was full of energy once again. "Alright! I need to…" She turned and started to run up the stairs. "… Get changed!"

Madoka laughed. "Mama's always stressed!"

* * *

**2058**

The door opened.

A man and his son walked in.

Both were wearing black.

Tomohisa Kaname. Around Eighty years of age.

Tatsuya Kaname. Around Fifty years of age.

Both wore wrinkles, and looked heartbroken.

Rain poured outside, and their suits were soaked.

The whole room was coated in darkness, and a thick silence filled the air.

Nobody had anything to say.

Among the darkness, a girl sat across the table. Her presence made the room glow. An invisible light that was not seen by father or son.

Her face was overwhelmed with sadness. Her golden eyes had lowered in brightness and she looked less stunning that usual.

Behind her Homura stood, her hands laid on Madoka's shoulders.

"Madoka, are you okay?"

Madoka shook her head.

Homura gazed at the goddess in empathy. "Would you like me to leave?"

Madoka nodded.

Homura smiled gently and took a step back. "I'll see you back up there when you're ready Madoka."

Madoka didn't notice when the dark haired girl disappeared from the room.

She was silent. The pink haired goddess listened to the pelting of the rain outside. Madoka lifted her head to glance at her grief stricken father and brother.

"Papa, Tatsuya, are you okay?"

Both of them did not say a word.

Madoka humourlessly laughed. "That's a silly question. I'm sorry."

Madoka fell silent again. Her golden eyes found themselves staring at the table, which in the middle held a full glass of wine. A memory resurfaced within her.

_I want to be able to have a drink with you, Mama._

_Hurry up and grow, then! _

"I never really… got to have a drink with you did I Mama?"

A tear fell down Madoka's glowing cheek. "You're on a different plane of existence. I can't see you anymore. I can't have drinks with you…"

A faint smile appeared on Madoka's lips as she looked up to the roof, she could see the sky through it. The cloudy sky. The grey sky. The sad sky.

"It's alright now though, because I know that you can see me."

As Madoka smiled, she stood up from her seat.

"Mama. If I was still human I'd be sixty-one today."

As the radiant goddess fell silent again, the sound of Tomohisa and Tatsuya crying filled the room.

* * *

**2118**

The door did not open.

Nobody walked in.

Madoka stood in the pitch black room, scanning all the pictures of her family with her bright golden eyes.

Three vase's sat on the dining table. Each had names reading;

'Kaname Junko.'

'Kaname Tomohisa.'

'Kaname Tatsuya.'

Madoka watched the vase's with a saddened expression.

"Mama. If I was still a human I'd be one hundred and twenty one today."

* * *

**5118**

The door did not open.

The door never opened again.

Nobody walked in.

Nobody would ever walk in again.

The entire house crumbled to dust at that time.

The sound of a bomb crashing into the house was heard all across town.

Helicopters flew across the sky.

Grenades were dropped to the ground.

Bombs.

Blood.

Screaming.

The Goddess watched her families ashes disappear with the house.

Madoka did not move from that spot in the house when the bomb hit.

It did not hit her.

She did not feel it.

Looking up at the dark sky, Madoka spoke.

"Mama. If I was still a human I'd be three thousand one hundred and twenty one today."


End file.
